The Dark Side
by Just An Alias
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse was working on sorting her life out, she didn't need any more complications. Then he walked into the bar one night, and suddenly she was questioning everything. AU/AH E/S


**_Disclaimer: _I own nothing, just this story.**

**_Summary: _Sookie Stackhouse was raised by her Grandmother to be a good Christian, a good mother and a good wife; values that Sookie tries desperately to follow. When Sookie meets Eric Northman, entering Merlotte's one night, she knows instantly that this man is trouble, that he would only further complicate her life. Then he looked at her.**

_**The Dark Side**_

_**Prologue**_

Standing impatiently in the front hallway, keys already in her hand; twenty-six year old Sookie Stackhouse examined her reflection on the mounted wall mirror closely, self consciously smoothing down her all-natural honey blonde hair to prevent any flyaways. She coated her lips in another coat of her glossy clear lip gloss as well, when she couldn't hear any movement coming down the stairs

"I'm counting to three," Her southern twang floated up the stairs, impatient with waiting. "If you're not down here by then; we're not going anywhere today."

A small smile spread across her face when the sudden frantic footsteps started almost as soon as the empty threat left her mouth. Two pairs of sneakered feet come racing down the stairs, skidding to a halt in front of her; not willing to learn if it was a true threat or not.

"I'm ready." One smile mimicked hers, the little girl tugging on her long ponytail to ensure that she had fastened it properly; looking down to check that her soccer uniform was right.

Sookie gave six year old Alyssa-Elizabeth and four year old Christian a once over to make sure that they were both properly dressed and presentable enough to go out in public. When she was satisfied with her children, she ushered them out of the front door, locking it quickly behind her as they both raced for the car.

Driving down the quiet streets of the small Louisiana town of Bon Temps, towards the local sports oval where the junior league girl's soccer team were playing, the young mother remained focused on her thoughts and on the road ahead, as she expertly blocked out the playful fighting that was coming from her back seat.

She thought about the new pair of shoes Christian was going to need when he started kindergarten next month; she thought about the new pair of jeans Alyssa was going to need, since she had torn two large holes in the knees when she had fallen playing soccer last week; she thought about the railing on the front porch that needed to be redone before it fell apart completely. Then she thought about the cheque she had received in the mail yesterday afternoon.

Her sapphire blue eyes instinctively brushed over her naked left hand when she thought about the cheque; she was a proud woman and she hated that she needed to accept the money that he routinely sent every month.

She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost missed the only oval that Bon Temps had, and it was only the sudden increase in road traffic that caused her to stop.

While Alyssa bolted out of the car the second Sookie had cut the ignition; her soccer bag flying behind her as she raced towards her team; the twenty-six year old mother of two took her time, pulling a bag and chair from the trunk of her car, while making sure that Christian had everything he would need to keep him occupied and sound during the ninety minute game.

Taking her usual position at the side line, setting up Christian with a colouring book and crayons; she smiled a hello at the team's coach – her boss – Sam Merlotte, while he gave his young team a pep talk before they faced their opponents. Moving her dark sunglasses from the top of her silk hair to cover her eyes, she extended her hello smile to other people she recognised – which covered nearly the whole town, half the oval – stopping to talk to them every once in a while.

"Hey there, Sookie." Her co-worker/friend Arlene Fowler had an even more pronounced southern accent than Sookie did, and it was evident when she greeted Sookie. "You ready for our girls to win again?"

Arlene's eldest child, Lisa, who was a year older than Alyssa-Elizabeth; played for the team as well.

"Of course." Sookie flashed a wider smile at her friend and relaxed back into her chair as they started to discuss and gossip the opposing team.

"Your girl was amazing out there today Miss Stackhouse." Sookie had been standing at the edge of the table; pad and pen poised ready to take down an order when the town's sheriff, Bud Dearborne congratulated her.

The Bon Temps Tigers had ended winning the game 3-1; with Alyssa kicking the opening goal for the game. "Thanks, Sheriff." Sookie flashed him her dimpled smile, "But she sure didn't get her athletics from me. What can I get ya?"

After getting the Sheriff and his deputy their drinks; Sookie moved back to the bar where owner, manager and current bar tender Sam Merlotte was filling drinks while also receiving congratulations on the team's win.

With no other table's waiting Sookie took a small break, shifting her weight against the counter to rest her feet.

"I saw him today, at the oval." Sam didn't need to elaborate any further; Sookie knew exactly who Sam was referring to.

"Yeah, I did too." Sookie tried to smile, but struggled. "Christian ran over to him."

"Was _she _with him?" Sookie had tried to keep the breakdown of her marriage to herself; concealing whatever she could from the small southern town who loved to gossip, but she couldn't keep it a secret from someone like Sam who had been there for her the entire time. She appreciated the bitterness he spat the word with.

"Not what I could see, thank god." Sookie managed a smile this time. Sam went to say something else but the words never left his mouth.

The entire bar seemed to silence when the new visitor strode confidently through the open door. From first glance Sookie could ensure that he was an out-of-towner, possibly from the larger cities close by, Jackson or Shreveport, on his way through to Baton Rouge or New Orleans.

"I'd like to talk to the manager, please." Or not. There was a slight European accent behind his words that Sookie couldn't pin down.

"Let's go to my office." He handed Sookie the glass he had been holding, moving towards the hallway that led into his office. Once the mysterious stranger was gone, and the level of noise in the bar had resumed to its usual din Sookie considered the man.

Imposing was one way to put it. Tall and muscled, he had obviously done manual labour in his time; he had also towered over most of the people in this bar.

Prideful was another way to put it. His hair, although blond like Sookie's was much dirtier, and in need of a cut; coming down to just pass his jaw line; somehow it didn't come across as girly. It fit him.

She kept glancing towards the closed office door, every couple of minutes, wondering what was going on behind it. She wasn't the only one either; Arlene glanced down the hall every time she walked past the entrance, and Dawn – the other waitress kept subtly glancing down their as she chatted to the customers.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Merlotte." The stranger and Sam had emerged again, shaking hands as they reached the bar. Sookie tried to busy herself, but not before he caught her attention.

His eyes were blue, several shades paler than her own; but there was something else to the expression he was giving her. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Without saying another word, he nodded towards Sam again and disappeared.

Sookie shivered.

**Thoughts so far?**

**=D**


End file.
